


I Rest Easy With You

by VenJubilation



Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: DimiClaudeWeek, DimiClaudeWeek2020, Dreams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Ever since the Tragedy of Duscur, Dimitri found himself having difficulties falling asleep. His inner demons and ghosts of his past would keep him awake late at night, with no remorse for the rest he needs. When he goes to find a distraction for the evening, Claude proposes a solution instead. And after so much time has passed, he is able to rest peacefully and dreams.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	I Rest Easy With You

**Author's Note:**

> ...So I completely forgot Dimiclaude Week was a thing. But here we are, arriving late but here nonetheless! Enjoy~
> 
> Day 1: Dreams

Dimitri could not remember the last time he had a proper dream.

Endless nightmares and tortured screams haunted every moment of slumber he tried to obtain. To which the moments were few with the amount of times he woke up in a cold sweat, prying off phantom hands that grabbed at his soul.

No… dreams were something that only good, blessed people deserved. Something that a monster like himself could never experience. It was just another punishment added to the list, he figured.

However, one night changed his mind.

Another night of screams and cries for help echoed in the back of his mind. Chanting a prayer to cast away the demons within did him no good and covering his ears with his hands proved to be futile. He tossed aside his blanket and forced himself to get out of bed, pulling on his casual wear and boots before storming outside his room in hopes of leaving behind the darkness it held for the evening.

Walking through the Monastery in the dead of night, Dimitri found himself heading towards the library. Books had always held comfort for him; they exposed him to worlds and experiences he had not known yet, if ever. It never ceased to amaze him how literature alone could have such a powerful impact and provide comfort with words alone.

Within the four walls of the library, he was quick to approach a shelf and begin skimming titles for one he had not read yet.

‘ _Read that one… and that one… and that one actually had a good ending, maybe I’ll reread it._ ’ Dimitri thought to himself as he slid a finger across the spines of each novel.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to read A Lone Man’s Journey again, your princeliness.”

Freezing in his motion, Dimitri blinked. His whole being tensed up at the sound of another’s voice, his initial thoughts leading towards those he was hoping to escape from, yet diminished at the nickname that followed suit. There was only one person who would dare call him that.

“Claude, I didn’t expect to see you awake at this time.” Dimitri said, standing straight as to properly address the other.

A smile crossed Claude’s lip, however, there was no happiness behind it. Merely a formality, Dimitri figured as a frown threatened to tug at his lips.

“I could say the same about you.” He started before bringing his arms up to cross behind his head. “I just had some trouble sleeping and figured a good read could calm the mind. After all, repeated motions as such tends to dull the mind.” With a wink, he chuckled.

Dimitri huffed, quick to turn his attention back to the shelf before him. “As much as I’d like to say that I appreciate your company tonight, I’m going to have to excuse myself from you. I’m in no mood to deal with your double entendres as they come.”

“Wait a second, what gave you the idea that my words held a double entendre?” He asked, almost laughing at the narrowed glance he was given. “...Okay, fair enough. But I meant it; repeated motions tend to lure people to sleep. Hence why reading dulls the mind, songs drift us away, and even the rocking of a child by their mother sends them off to slumber.”

Leaning forward, Claude carefully looked over the finer details of Dimitri’s face. His porcelain skin seemed almost translucent in the candlelight and the dark circles under his eyes were enough to tell the archer that he had not gotten a good night’s sleep - or any sleep at all! - in days. Perhaps weeks, if it was safe to assume. A soft hum vibrated in his throat and Dimitri kept his eyes focused on the leather bound novels, despite not retaining any of the titles he feigned examining.

“Say… when was the last time you got some sleep?”

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, caught off guard by the question at hand. When indeed, he thought as he wondered if catnaps between classes and training counted for getting sleep.

“I’d say… A day ago? Perhaps two.”

An obvious lie. His voice shook with hesitation, for he wasn’t certain of an exact day. However, anyone would be able to tell that two days or less would not leave him in the state he was in now. Claude shook his head and placed a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, drawing his attention to him.

“Hey, you don’t have to lie to me. I’m coming to you as a concerned friend. Sleep is hard to come by, especially with all the pressure that’s put on us with all this royalty nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense, Claude! It’s-”

“Our sworn duty to yada yada blah blah. You can save me the speech, your highness. I’ve heard it from gramps more times than I probably should have.”

Dropping his arm from Dimitri’s shoulder, Claude leaned against the edge of the bookcase. His hands rested inside his pockets and there was gentleness that reflected in his eyes.

“If you’re looking to read as a way to lure yourself asleep, I might be able to suggest something better. But if you really wanted to get some late night reading in, I’ll leave you to carry on. So tell me, which is it?”

Lips pursed, Dimitri exhaled softly through his nose. He knew better than to trust anything Claude may have to offer; it usually resulted in a scheme or a debt that would have to be repaid. Yet the long, torturous nights behind him had clouded his mind just enough to become desperate for any solution that may present itself.

One night… He craved just one night of peace.

Dimitri finally responded after giving the indirect proposition some thought. “I accept your offer on one condition. Promise me that it’s not another one of your schemes.” 

“I can wholeheartedly promise you that this isn’t a scheme in the slightest. Consider it a favor, at most. Now come, follow me.”

Without another word to be said, Claude took a hold of Dimitri’s hand and guided him out the library. Dimitri followed suit in his path, initially stumbling but regained his footing within a few steps.

“Where are you taking me?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, your royalty.”

“These nicknames of yours are growing stale.”

“Yet you still smile whenever I use them.”

x X x

Moments passed as Claude lead the way to their destination. It wasn’t long before Dimitri was able to put the pieces together and realize they were returning to their dormitory. Raising an eyebrow, the prince looked up at the building with newfound curiosity.

“If your solution to my problem is to simply go to sleep, I’m afraid to tell you that I have already tried that.”

“But alas, you didn’t have me!” Claude chimed as he let go of Dimitri’s hand to open the front door.

The two stepped inside and the other sighed, his shoulders dropping. Though he did not want to get tied up in Claude’s schemes, it seemed to be inevitable. With him walking up the hall, Dimitri followed behind, now driven by his curiosity.

Where he thought they were going to approach his room, he was surprised to see Claude had stopped in front of his own. Blinking, Dimitri felt a sense of warm spread across his cheeks. He was never one to intrude on someone’s personal quarters, much less that of a fellow classmate. But upon seeing the archer openly invite him in, he felt as though he was given no other option but to comply with his wish.

Stepping inside, Dimitri made a face at the mess of books scattered across the bed and floor surrounding it. “What a mess… How do you sleep with all these books strewn about?”

“They don’t bother me; I tend to push them aside. But for you, I’ll tidy up a bit.”

Claude grabbed each book, creating a neat stack to set on his desk before making a grab at his bedsheets. All the while, Dimitri stood off to the side and allowed his eyes to wander.

Each room in the dormitory was designed to be similar and dawned in the colors of their respective houses. But everyone managed to find ways to personalize their home away from home. Some used flowers as decoration while others would hold an arsenal of teas and pottery. Looking around, Claude was one to create his own personal library as well as save a corner for his... craftsmanship. Of course that did not go unnoticed by Dimitri’s eyes, having caught the array of small bottles and herbs on his desk.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be using any of those.” Claude said, breaking Dimitri from his train of thought.

Looking back to him, he saw that the bed had definitely been tidied up. His pillow was fluffed and set off to the side while his blanket was lazily thrown on top and smoothed out. Smiling, Claude kicked off his boots and sat on the edge of his bed, patting the space besides him.

“You don’t really expect me to join you in your bed, do you?”

“How else am I supposed to help you?”

“Claude…”

Dimitri’s voice held an air of bashfulness as he looked to where the other’s hand rested. Eyes darted back to Claude’s face, where he examined the expression displayed. Much to his surprise, the relaxed mask he wore was enough to give him a sense of sincerity. Claude truly had no reason to lie or trick him. So once he had started to shift further back onto his bed, Dimitri decided to cave in and sit on the space reserved for him.

“Theeeere we go.” Claude said, fixing his pillow against the wall before laying down. “Kick off your shoes, get comfortable. My room is your room.”

“Hardly the case…” Dimitri mumbled before unlacing his boots and setting them next to the foot of the bed frame. The noble bit the inside of his cheek, hoping to wake up from this new version of his nightmares. But with the sting settling in his mouth and his presence not shifting to his own room, he came to grips that this was his reality for the evening.

Looking over his shoulder, he questioned, “How is it that you plan on helping me rest?”

“Come here and I’ll show you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Trust me. Just… come here.”

Claude opened his arms, using it as a physical invitation for Dimitri to come closer. Furrowing his eyebrows, Dimitri seemed puzzled by the motion. Had it been not for the words he spoke, he wouldn’t have known what Claude was trying to do. The evening was in its prime and Dimitri decided that he had wasted enough time trying to see through his plans. Shifting back, he joined Claude’s side and layed down, finding himself nestled in the crook between his chest and arm.

“This just keeps getting easier; I should ask you to do things while you’re sleep deprived more often.” Claude commented as he brought his arms around Dimitri, earning a huff in return. He chuckled and brought a hand up to run his fingers through locks of pale blond.

“Do not think you would get another chance like this.” Dimitri mumbled.

“Then I guess I better relish this moment.” Claude responded. “Close your eyes and mimic my breathing.”

Dimitri shot a narrow glance at Claude before doing as he was told. With his eyes closed, he was able to focus on the rise and fall of his chest, soon following in his pattern. It wasn’t long before his eyelids grew heavy and his breathing deepened. He could have sworn Claude spoke again, but his voice faded into a murmur that was swept away with the losing of his consciousness for the evening.

x X x

That night, Dimitri dreamt peacefully for the first time in ages.

His mind was filled with memories of beginning the Academy and starting a class with his friends, both new and old. The smiles and laughs they shared were something that he would always cherish.

Yet his attention always shifted. There was always someone who drew his attention away from them.

Claude.

No matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, Claude was always there to distract him and pull him away from his train of thoughts. He filled his mind like a disease with no cure, always hovered around him like a moth drawn towards a lamp, and made him feel like there was no escaping him.

But… _did_ he want to escape him?

Hands took hold of Dimitri’s face and pulled him close before lips pressed against his own. The smell of Almyran Pine Needles lingered and the dull, cooling sensation of the tea tingled his lips. Fire and electricity danced along his senses, sending a wave of adrenaline through his being as he kissed him back. Gracefully pulling away, Dimitri could only register Claude’s smile. Toothy and mischievous as ever…

Suddenly, he jolted awake. Inhaling sharply, his eyes widened with shock. Dimitri blinked as he looked around the room to gain a sense of his surroundings. The warm tones bouncing off the wooden and stone walls did well to tell him he was not in his own room. However, it was the warmth emanating from the being under him that gave away whose room he was in.

Gulping, Dimitri look to Claude’s face, skimming over the resting expression he wore. It was truly the look of a man at peace with himself. He wondered if he ever looked like that, he wondered if he looked like that over the course of the evening.

Settling his head against him once more, the noble allowed his dream to replay in his mind. Goddess knew he would have a hard time facing him when he awakes from his slumber. But for the time being, Dimitri allowed himself to relish in the tranquility that clung to him from the aid of Claude. There would be plenty of time to dodge and avoid him before ultimately returning for another restful night in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna give a huuuuuge thanks to felixir_of_youth on AO3 (@protagswag on Twitter) for letting me use a line they wrote for Dimitri. They always manage to be my inspiration for anything I write for him!
> 
> On another note, shameless self advertisement! Feel free to follow me on Twitter for random updates and RTs (@VenJubilation).
> 
> As always, comments of love and constructive criticism are always welcomed!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
